


A Gift of Heaven

by Snowhusky369



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: "It’ll be alright, Hawkeye. We’re in this together.” When the two closest best friends and fellow jokers of the 4077th have a one night stand, they think nothing of it. Until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first mpreg story! Would love some constructive criticism! Thanks guys!

Hawkeye always thought neither he nor BJ would need any kind of protection. Especially when it came down to the fact that they were both of the male sex. But now, going through morning sickness several days this week, he sure as hell wished they had used the damn condoms. Stumbling out of the latrine, Hawk blinked his eyes against the brightness of the morning light and watched as nurses walked by, chatting about some unimportant gossip. “Hey ladies, have either of you seen Beej around?” The two girls looked up at the flirtatious doctor, shielding their eyes, and shook their heads. “Last time we knew, he was in the mess tent,” one of them replied before they turned and kept walking. “Great. Just what I need. If the nausea won’t do it, the stench of the tent sure will.”

True to the girl’s words, Beej was sitting on a bench in the mess tent, talking to Father Mulcahy about the cold, stale coffee. “Hey Hawk! Care to join us?” BJ asked, scooting over to make room for his soulmate. “How are you this fine and hot day?” the priest asked, giving Hawkeye a smile that spoke about just how happy he was. “I could be better. Thanks for asking, Father,” he grunted back, plopping down beside BJ. “What is the matter, Hawkeye?” Father Mulcahy asked and Hawk smiled, waving away his concern. “I’ve just had a rough morning. That’s all. My day’s only getting better and better, though.” The priest smiled, though not entirely convinced by Hawk’s words, and stood up to take his trey back. “I hope your day does become better Hawkeye.” With that, Hawk and BJ were left alone.

“Want to eat something, Hawkeye?” BJ asked and Hawkeye shook his slowly, making a face at the food on his companion’s trey. “I need to talk to you. In private.” Hawkeye glanced around as he spoke, making sure no one was paying any attention to them, and stood up with BJ. They left the mess hall, heading straight for the Swamp when Charles Winchester sauntered into their only hiding place. “God damnit!” Hawkeye groaned, steering BJ clear of their living quarters. “What’s this all about, Hawk?” he asked and the older man shook his head, his hand coming to rub the bridge of his nose. “I’ve had so much nausea for the past week that it could light up the city of Toledo! I have cramps, my pecs hurt and I’m pretty sure my nipples are hard. What does this sound like to you?” BJ struggled to put two and two together. “Have you had any cravings lately?” “Mainly for ice cream and sardines,” Hawkeye grunted, causing BJ to crinkle his nose in disgust.

“Are you sure this is what we both think it is?” he asked and Hawkeye through his hands in the air. “I don’t even know what you think it is, let alone what I think it is!” he hollered and BJ held his hands up in front of him. “Okay, easy,” BJ soothed, reaching up to take the distressed man’s hands in his own. “We’ll get a test and see if it’s true, okay?” Hawkeye nodded slowly and leaned into BJ’s embrace, shuddering breaths escaping his lips. “It’ll be alright, Hawkeye. We’re in this together.”

It took a lot of lying and coaxing to get Radar to call in some pregnancy tests. In the end, they managed to convince him that one of the Koreans needed it to see if she was indeed carrying a child. As Radar finished up his call, he grinned brightly at the two captains and gave them a wink. “Thanks Sparky!” he stated enthusiastically before hanging up on the other clark. “It’ll be here within the next hour. Sparky says he’ll have them put it in a box labeled penicillin. It’ll be on the next chopper. So, where’s this lady at anyways?” “None of your business, Radar!” Hawkeye snapped, turning to stalk out of the office. “Jeez louise! What’s got him all hot and mad?” BJ smiled, patting the confused clerk’s shoulder, and followed after Hawkeye who, in turn, had gone straight to the Swamp.

When he entered, he found Hawkeye wrapped up in his red bathrobe, his cowboy hat slumped down over his face. Charles Winchester, A.K.A Mr. Killjoy, sat on the edge of his bed, his records playing loudly, a smug look on his face. “Hello, Charlie,” BJ greeted, sitting down beside Hawkeye. “It’s Charles,” he growled back, standing up quickly. “It’s getting a little too crowded in here for my taste.” Charles turned off his record player and sauntered out of the Swamp, leaving BJ and Hawkeye to themselves. “Hawkeye, how are you feeling?” he asked, placing a hand on the black-haired surgeon’s leg. “Knocked up and horny,” the other man grunted, sitting up slightly. “I’m sorry. Want me to help?” “Keep your perverted hands away from me,” Hawkeye joked, pulling his hat up off of his face. “If the tests are positive Hawk, I want you to know I’ll always be here for you.” “Thanks Beej,” Hawkeye sighed, slumping in his chair. “This is going to be a long next hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What you all think? Is it good?

As Radar had promised, the pregnancy tests came within the next hour and Radar personally delivered them to Hawkeye and BJ. “Thanks Radar,” BJ told the small, innocent clerk before shooing him out of the quarters. “Ready to do this?” he asked Hawkeye and the raven-headed surgeon stood up, giving BJ a quick nod. He slipped one of the tests into his pocket and they both headed to the latrine, BJ waiting outside to give him some privacy. Minutes passed and then BJ heard Hawkeye groan, “Oh god no.” “Is it positive, Hawk?” he asked gently and the other man’s reply was so quiet, BJ had to lean in to hear the whispered, “Yes.” “Oh god,” he whispered, echoing Hawkeye. “What am I going to tell Peggy? Oh my god.” Hawkeye stumbled out of the latrine, a sick look on his face, and BJ helped him back to the swamp, tucking him into his cot and pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Rest. We'll figure this out when you wake up, okay?" Hawkeye muttered something before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Quietly, as to not wake up the sleeping surgeon, BJ went to his cot and fell into it, his hand sweeping around to grab a glass of freshly-made gin. How was he going to explain this to his wife? Of course, he would have to. Hawkeye would need support from now on and he could send money to the man without Peggy figuring out what was going on. Of course, his daughter wouldn’t care. This just means another sibling and playmate for her. Grabbing up a pen and a pad of paper he uses to write his wife, he scribbled out a rough draft of what he would send her. After crumpling up several different attempts at wording it just right, he threw the pad and pen down in a corner for next time, his thoughts too worried to actually relax.

Hawkeye grunted from his cot and winced, sitting up slowly. "What's the matter, Hawk?" BJ asked and the raven-headed man stared groggily at him. "I'm hungry." BJ sighed, standing up, and went to Hawkeye's side as the older man fumbled around awkwardly. “Come on, my pregnant doctor. Let us go and get some chow.” Slowly, Hawk followed BJ out of the swamp and across the camp to the deserted mess tent. “Klinger, where’s the food at?” Hawkeye asked and the gender-confused man tilted his head, watching as the two came trotting in. “All put away. I saved some for Hawk when I didn’t see him come this morning!” Klinger grabbed a tray, a cloth draped over the food to keep the flies from getting to it. “Here you go, my young sir,” Klinger exclaimed dramatically, handing the tray to Hawk. “Thanks, Klinger,” Hawkeye murmured, giving him a small smile. “You’re welcome, my young man. I’ll see you in a while.”

Hawkeye and BJ left the tent, heading back to the Swamp, when Hawkeye stopped abruptly. “Might as well get this over with,” he muttered, turning and heading straight for Colonel Potter’s office. “Hawk? What are you thinking?” he asked and the man shrugged, discarding the tray on one of the barrels. “Hawk, wait a second. Don’t you want to eat anything?” Hawkeye finally turned around, his eyes glittering brightly. “We have to tell them eventually. WHY not tell them now?” “Who are you going to tell, Hawkeye?” Hawkeye shrugged, looking anywhere but at BJ. “Hawkeye.” Finally, the man looked up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I was just going to go tell Colonel Potter.” Groaning, BJ took Hawkeye’s arm, grabbed the left tray, and drug him down to Father Mulcahy’s tent, not bothering to listen to his protests. They entered the tent, disturbing the preacher from his studying. He looked up and smiled as they entered. “Father, we have a confession we need to make and we trust you not to tell anyone else, okay?” The man nodded, somewhat startled, and motioned for the two surgeons to sit down.

Upon making sure there were no listeners, Hawkeye leaned forward and blurted out, “I’m pregnant, Father.” The man let out a laugh, flabbergasted, and shook his head as he pushed up his glasses. “You boys do know how bad it is to lie to a priest even if you ARE joking.” The men looked at each other and back at the preacher and the man interpreted their cautious looks, shocked. “OH. You’re not joking!” He stood up, surprised, and narrowed his eyes, looking at them both. “How is this possible? I mean, you are a man, aren’t you Hawkeye?” “Last time I checked, I was,” Hawkeye retorted, trying to lighten up the heavy, darkening mood. “We don’t know how it happened Father,” BJ answered, a sigh deep in his chest. “All we know is that one night, we did the thing and now, Hawk’s expecting.” The man shook his head, brushing his hand gently through his hair, and shook his head slowly. “I can’t believe that this is happening. Congratulations, Hawkeye, on the news. I hope that things go well for you.” “Thanks Father. I think I’m going to go tell Colonel Potter,” he replied, pretty hesitant with his revelation. Surprise coursed through BJ’s body and he opened his mouth to protest. Hawkeye cut him off and shook his head slowly, knowing exactly what BJ was about to say. “We have to tell him eventually, Beej. Why not do it now?”

With that, Hawkeye led BJ out of the padre’s tent and led him to the office. “Is Colonel Potter in?” Hawkeye asked, directing the question to Radar. Without waiting, he strolled right into the Colonel’s office, Radar scurrying around behind them to get in to announce them first. “Sir, Hawkeye and BJ are here to see you.” “Send them in, Radar,” he announced, not looking up from his paperwork. “He’ll see you now,” Radar mumbled, disappearing off into the other room. “What can I do for you two?” the colonel asked, looking up at the two jokesters. “Colonel, we have a problem.” Sighing, he sat down his pen and leaned back in his chair, questioning, “Who’s tent, pants, or things did you set fire to this time?” “Oh, no no no, sir,” BJ spoke, shaking his head. “It’s not that kind of a problem.” “It’s more of a prenatal problem, Colonel,” Hawkeye stated, hoping the elderly man would understand this time. “Oh. So you finally slipped and got a girl pregnant. Who’s the girl and I’ll send for her.” “Colonel, I’m pregnant!” Hawkeye burst out, not able to contain it any longer.

Colonel Potter froze, surprised, and opened his mouth to answer. Ashamed, Hawkeye looked away and BJ shifted in his seat. “You’re sure?” he asked and BJ nodded, his eyes squeezing shut against the judging disgust that he was certain was written all over the Colonel’s face. “Alright, boys. I’ll make you a deal.” They both looked up, surprised to see the elderly man’s gaze resting caringly on them. “You two will attend Radar and Margaret’s pregnancy classes and learn all you can about this baby. If you do that, I won’t tell anyone about this.” Hawkeye nodded eagerly, BJ smiling brightly, and Colonel Potter smiled. “Alright, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dear Peg,” BJ wrote, staring down at the paper Hawk had bought him for Christmas last year. “I have something to tell you.” Twirling the pen around and around in his fingers, he tried to come up with the exact words to tell his beloved wife that he had sex with another, not to mention the other was a guy. Added to that, the guy was now, unexplainably, pregnant with his second child. Sighing, he picked up a glass and took yet another sip of gin freshly made that day.

“How are you, Beej?” a voice asked and BJ looked up to see Hawk trot into the Swamp. “What’s going on?” BJ pushed the pad over to Hawk and the man picked it up, careful. “A letter to Peg? Why don’t you just explain what happened?” BJ looked away and Hawkeye picked up the pen, writing gently on the pad. “Here, try this.” BJ grabbed the pad back from Hawk and read the words the tall, dorky doctor had written. “Dear Peg, I have something to tell you. Hawk’s pregnant and I’m the dad. I’m sorry and I love you. Sincerely, your darling, BJ Hunnicutt? Hawk, I can’t send this!” “Well, why not?” Hawkeye asked, watching as BJ ran his hand through his hair. “Why not? That’s what all of these words break down to, doesn’t it?”

Hawkeye tilted his head, his eyes glittering innocently, and BJ snorted, throwing the letter into an envelope before writing the addresses and closing the envelope. “I’ll give this to Radar when I see him.” Hawkeye came up to BJ, sitting down beside the distressed man. “Cuddle with me,” Hawk murmured, pulling the man down so that they were both curled up together on his cot. “I wonder what our baby will be. I hope it’s a girl but a boy would be nice too.” BJ looked at Hawk, smiling gently at the older surgeon. “What do you want, Beej?” Hawk asked, his words slurring together to prove that he was slowly drifting off. “I honestly don’t care, Hawkeye. As long as it is healthy.” “Cheers,” Hawkeye grunted, closing his eyes and drifting off into a gentle sleep.

After their nap together, Hawkeye and BJ were called up to the colonel’s office where both Margaret and Radar were waiting. “Hello Hot Lips. Hello Radar. Can I ask what’s going on?” Margaret looked Hawkeye up and down before blurting out, “Is it true, Hawkeye? Are you really pregnant?” Hawkeye’s grin grew and he laughed, happy that Hot Lips was so flustered for once in his life. “Exactly, Hot Lips. How do I look, being pregnant and all? Do I make it look good?” Her face flushed and she grinned a hesitant grin. “Of course, Hawkeye. As always, you make anything and everything good.” “I try,” he replied cheekily, making Margaret laugh.

"So, what's this all about?" Hawkeye asked, looking from Margaret to Radar to Colonel Potter and back again. "Son, I don't know how to break this gently to you other than, I-corps want you gone." "What?" Hawk gasped, staring dead at Colonel Potter with surprise. "Why me?" The older man let out a sigh, looking away, before answering, "It seems someone found out about your pregnancy and ratted us out. Despite the oddities of your situation, HQ demands that you be shipped home immediately on a maternity leave." "Normally, I'd be happy to for absolutely any reason, but this is bullshit!" Hawkeye raged, throwing his hands in the air. "What am I supposed to do when I get home? Beej lives across the nation from me. Where do I go when the kiddo is born? What do I do in the meantime? I can't afford my father, myself, and the kid, all by not working. Oh no. I'm not going anywhere."

"Simmer down, cowboy. That's exactly what I had told them. They said that you can stay until the baby becomes too much to handle. If you start to fall behind or can't pull your weight anymore, they want you gone, a.s.a.p., got that?" Hawkeye looked down at the ground, muttering a quiet, "Yes Colonel," before falling silent. "Don't worry, Hawkeye," Margaret put in from where she had been sitting, silent like always. "We'll help you with anything and everything if you need it." "That's for darn-tootin' right! We don't want you and the little anklebiter getting separated when you aren't ready for it."

Looking up, Hawk looked from Colonel Potter to Margaret, to Radar, and then to a beaming BJ. "Thanks guys," he murmured, his lips pulling up into a relieved grin. "Should we tell the rest of the camp?"

"But how?" Margaret asked, looking back at Colonel Potter. "How do we reveal the baby?" "It needs to be special," BJ grunted, frowning, as he looked down at the ground. "It needs to be something unusual in this hellhole. There's no way I'm gonna have our baby secret revealed dull and normal-like. This is a big deal!"

Hawkeye nodded in agreement, his face scrunched up with thought. "Got it!" he cried, snapping his fingers. "We should have a small party. This will be after all the patients have been cared for. You know? Like around midnight, possibly. We could decorate the mess hall and have punch." "What about snacks?" Margaret asked and Hawkeye shook his head. "I doubt anyone will want to eat around midnight. Drink, possibly." "Good point."

"Alright, you two. When do you suggest we have this "party"?" Colonel Potter asked, watching as the two glanced at each other. "Tomorrow night? We don't have very many patients right now and that would work out best for everyone else as well," BJ offered and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Alright, boys. We'll host a mandatory party tomorrow around midnight so that you can reveal this to the rest of the staff. Start planning. You have twenty-four hours to do so. Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Nervously, Hawkeye tugged at his red bathroom once again, fidgeting with the cotton fabric in an attempt to make it look alright. As if his imagination wanted to tease him, he had looked into the mirror to see that his stomach had grown overnight, the slenderness starting to give way to a slight bump. Nothing fit right when he got ready, each shirt showing the growing pudge underneath. It was impossible! Pregnancy simply didn't work like that! A baby bump didn't appear overnight and definitely not only two or three weeks in! Giving in, he had asked BJ if he seemed bigger already and the younger doctor had simply shook his head, assuring him that he was the same size as yesterday.

Why didn't he believe him? Hawkeye tugged at the ill-fitting bathrobe again, his hands trembling, as he waited for BJ to open the mess tent doors to reveal him to all the eyes in the room. He was used to being the center of attention, having thrown many parties during the time he was here, but nothing could prepare him for this. Not this. The door handle turned slightly, causing the raven-headed doctor to jump, and he had the sudden urge to puke. Rushing over to a nearby trashcan, he leaned over, and threw up, his stomach clenching and tightening with each wave. "Hawkeye," a voice whispered soothingly as a hand rubbed gentle, calming circles into his shoulders and back. "It's okay, Hawkeye. I'm here." He looked up to see BJ by his side, a look of worried concern written in the smoothness of his pale skin.

"Are you sure you can handle this. Maybe we should call off the announcement and get you to bed instead." "No no, I'm fine," Hawkeye answered, waving away his concern. "I'm alright, now. It was just some nausea is all." Despite Hawkeye's assurance, BJ sighed disbelievingly and murmured, "Alright. Well, everyone's waiting, Hawk. Let's get this over with." BJ offered his arm to the man and Hawkeye took it gratefully, leaning into his embrace as they entered the quiet building. "What's this all about, Hawkeye?" Ginger prodded lightly, and other heads bobbed as many others voiced their questions.

"BJ and I have an announcement for you all and we wanted it to be special so, here we are." Hawkeye threw one of his famous smiles, despite being in the mood for it, and everyone quieted down to hear. "Everyone, BJ and I would like to announce a new addition to our little family here at the 4077th." "Who! We didn't know someone was being transferred here," a voice called from the back and Hawk's hand found its way to his belly as he met the gazes of several people. "This is the new addition," he stated, waiting for the rejection and disgust to be voiced. Nothing. Looking up, he glanced at familiar faces, each one filled with nothing but excitement, love, and surprise. No negative emotions arose in the room from anyone, causing tears to come to Hawkeye's eyes.

"Hawkeye, it's okay," BJ soothed, pressing a hand against the one on his abdomen, a gentle, loving smile on his face. "We love you and we will support you no matter what. Because we are what you said we are. We're a family and families stick together. So, I would like to make a toast." BJ handed Hawkeye a small red cup, red fruit punch slopping over the side. "To Hawkeye and this amazing miracle sent to the 4077th to brighten our lives!"

"Here here!" they all shouted, raising their cups in the air, and Hawkeye grinned, wiping the tears from his pale face. He didn't know this was how they were going to react and it touched his heart to know that they were here for him, through thick and thin. He wasn't going to be alone for this.

~~~

About a month after Hawkeye's pregnancy was revealed, the 4077th M.A.S.H unit received a new staff member, a woman named Carol who happened to be an OBGYN doctor.

"Captain Pierce, I was assigned to take care of you while you are doing your work here. If all goes well, I'll be your delivery doctor as well." She smiled, a warm, non-judging smile, and held out her hand for him to shake. Flustered, Hawkeye simply took her hand, shook it slightly, and looked at BJ who was currently standing behind him. "Captain Pierce, if it isn't too much to ask for, could you take off your shirt, climb on this table here, and lay back all the way?"

"Why, how forward you are, Carol. Most women don't want to do this until our second date."

"Hawkeye," BJ murmured, placing a hand on the black-haired surgeon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's a force of habit," Hawkeye muttered, brushing his hands through his shaggy hair.

In return, Carol grinned, shaking her head slowly. "Not at all, Captain Pierce. I get it. You're nervous and that's how you relieve it."

Hawkeye tugged off his cotton tee shirt, dropping it to the ground, and slid onto the table, doing as the OBGYN doctor had instructed. Carefully, she pressed against his stomach with her hands, feeling around to see if there were any prominent issues. When he passed that examination, she instructed him to sit up.

"I'm going to ask you some personal questions. I take it, Captain Hunnicutt is the father?"

Hawkeye nodded slowly, his hand subconsciously coming to rest against his flat stomach.

"How long has it been since you and BJ had sex?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the paper instead of looking up at the two.

Hawkeye's face flamed up with embarrassment, his eyes dropping to the ground, and BJ spoke up, "About seven or eight weeks ago."

"Okay. Have you had anything to drink or smoke recently?"

Hawkeye shook his head, still silent, and she looked up. "I take it you know that those things are bad for the baby, right?"

"Yeah. We've been reading up," BJ replied and the woman nodded in approval.

"Good. Captain Pierce, I'll get you started on some morning sickness pills and you can be on your way. I want to do an exam every four weeks, you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Hawkeye replied and the woman nodded in approval. "Good."


End file.
